Gone: Rebecca's Version
by If The Bunny Was Dead
Summary: this is my point of view on the book gone... so tell me what ya think please review!
1. Chapter 1

Lucky it seemed that Kennedy had actually listened to me and hadn't turned of the alarm clock and I got up at 7:05 after listening to the alarm clock for five minutes. I shoved the confuter of me and got up wandering over to my dresser somehow stubbing my toe in the process. Owww that hurt! I dressed in my favorite pair of ripped jeans figuring that they were messed up enough that I wouldn't matter what I did in the garden, they really couldn't get any worse. I wore a white poke dot boy tank top and grabbed my flip flops I knew for experience that when you where in the garden you didn't really wear your shoes. I was picking green beans and since I had picked beans from over the age of three every summer the work wised by without me really thinking about it I smiled thinking of the work Derek would have to later, I always had to be the one to snap the ends off but no more! I grinned and hurried my pace. Today we were splurging and eating some of the microwaveable meals, I for once listen to Derek. "There gonna go to waste if you don't use 'em now, besides it'll be a treat for Kennedy right?" I had to admit he was right but… why does he have to be such a stupid no-it-all? It gets on my nerves! Derek was the one going into town that day and he'd probably be back shortly so I better finish this up I stood up wincing you'd think id get use to my knees killing me I brought the bags of beans back to basement and left them there tomorrow I was going to teach Simon everything I knew about freezing, jarring and packing. I when back up stairs and took a shower I was filthy. Simon had been entertaining Kennedy for me and I was grateful, I knew that being a four year old kid in this situation was probably really boring but I had taken all of my old toys from the basement and given them to her being mad at her for breaking one of my favorite toys wasn't going to help at all so I tried just ignoring that she had them. I walked back down stairs my hair still dripping. I still had to organize all the food but I think I was getting some where everything in the cabinets where shelved by date the longer I thought something would last the farther back in the cabinet it was. All of the cook books in my house, aunt bunny's house, Kennedy's house, Derek's and Simons house where now on a rack in the kitchen, the past few days I had been reading thought them and marking all of the recipes that didn't require fresh ingredients. I had also gone up to cliff top, it was only up the road from my aunts house. I'd taken the smaller containers of flower and sugar and taken the whole can of cinnamon from cliff top I felt really bad about it cause I knew that soon people would be starving hungry for anything but them I reminded my self of Kennedy she was my 1st priority and keeping her save meant keeping under raps about the garden in fact I don't think very many people knew about my aunts house hidden up in the woods near cliff top and its going to stay that way I thought I wandered in to the den and joined Simon and Kennedy they were playing on my game boys and seemed pretty happy "What'cah playin?" I asked ruffling Kennedy's hair and sitting down Indian style.

"Mario cart" Kennedy said not taking her eyes off the game "Who's winning" I said staring very hard at Simon "She is" he said with a big sigh "even when I use all the tricks of the trade" he continued with a smile, I smirked "I know, I use to play this stuff with her all the time at wrestling. She's old friends with my game boy right Kennedy?" I said looking at her "Shush" she said "I'm trying to pass this guy" was her only answer. "Hmm, Kennedy would you mind it if I did your hair?" she shrugged and I squealed making Simon wince "Yay! I'll be right back don't move" when I returned with hair necessities she had moved. I did her hair in a braid and she looked soooo cute "I'm done Kennedy" I said sliding from my knelling position to sitting "Kay" she said unresponsive "Want a snack?" I asked already knowing the answer "Yeah!" she said finally taking her eyes off the game boy "ok, will you help me make it?" "Sure she said hoping up and grabbing my hand "Simon you want some?" "What is it" he said following me into the kitchen "Ants on a log" I said "Um no thanks I'll pass" he said backing up I rolled my eyes "Its not real ants its raisins on peanut butter on celery or apple" "oh ok I'll have some then" he said sliding into his favorite seat. We were half way though eating it when Derek burst in "What's the matter Derek?" I said he took one look at me and grabbed my arm yanking me up from the table "Ow Derek what the hell" I said as he pulled me out into the hall "Simon will you look after Kennedy while I get your brother to act like a normal person" I said calling back "Ah ok" he said herding her into the den with the food. I pulled my fingers out of Derek's grasp and hised "Well what's them matter?" "Bette's dead" Derek said without emotion a gasp slid though my lips "What? How'd?" "Ork did it" "Oh" I said my voice hardening In anger, the last time I went into town I'd seen what ork and drake had been doing, anyone who did something they didn't like ended up seriously injured "That monster, what are they gonna do to him" "nothing" Derek said in a flat tone "Noth- but they have to!" "Apparently not" Derek said dropping the conversation "and there going to all the houses and marking down who's got what and how much of it there is" I ground my teeth "not in my house they aren't" Derek blinked looking surprised and I raised a eyebrow at him "people cant see this house from the road so as long as no one mentions it they won't no where here" "Um what about the drive way?" Derek said "its made out of gravel you take out the gravel fill it in with dirt and leaves and no know will no" I answered "Why don't you want people to know where here?" Derek said with a confused expression "Derek" I said pointing out the window "that garden isn't big enough to feed every kid in perdo beach and if caine knows theres food here he'll say it for the good of the people and take it all and then where will we be?" "I'll help" he said his expression hardening "none of those coat kids are getting any of our food on my watch"


	2. Chapter 2

_I slowly walked towards my house wanting to run to it and wanting to run away from it at the same time. The porch looked normal, the steps look normal. I took out my key crushing it in my palm. My parents, I knew would not be coming home soon I knew the earliest they had ever been home was 4:30 when I had been diagnosed with lime in 5th grade and had been told to stay home for a month and take it easy. It was torture to sit there and wait 4:30 passed by **its okay there just not early** 5:00 **its still okay** 5:30 **NO NO!!!** 6:00 **ill still wait ill just wait…** 6:30 **ill wait!** 7:00 **ILL WAIT** I inner screamed. At 7:30 I left the house, eyes stinging and the house key on a shoe lace around my neck. I wandered towards the plaza the meeting place it seemed for all the kids in town. That's when I saw the daycare and started worrying **what if the kids are hurt who's going to take care of them?! And food where are they gonna get food?** at this point some wheels started turning in my head, wheels that I doubt even god could have stopped. I sped up my pase and hurried in to the daycare "Mary" I said with a start "What are you doing here?" Mary Terrafino a nice girl who always considered her self chubby. For some reason I always get mad when I see someone who beats them self up over there weight I feel like they just need someone to slap them upside the head and tell them there perfect the way they are!(which I have done on occasion) "Well I thought about the pres with no one to look after them" Mary said we both cringed at the words 'no one' "so I figured I'd better step in and help, its not just me you know my brothers here to." "Mary…" I said looking down feeling guilty that I wasn't here to help "Don't feel guilty" Mary said with a sad smile "We all got a lot on our plate now, I just decided to add some to mine no biggy." "If there's anything I can help with" I said looking around feeling helpless "Well if u could look after the kids for a sec I really have to go to the bathroom" she said with a smile "Sure" I said looking around there seemed to be every under the age of 5 kid in Perdido Beach contained in this small daycare. A small tug on my pant leg caught my attention, I looked down to see a litte girl around the age of 4 she had dirty blonde hair and gorgeous dark eyes "Kennedy!" I said with a start "what are you doing here?" then like clouds in a open sky Kennedy said in a small voice "shopping with daddy and sissy….daddy left and then sissy left to.."_

_"Oh" I said I a hushed voice realizing what I'd just made her say "Its okay" I said picking her up in my arms once again surprised at how right it felt to have her I my arms. Kennedy was the youngest daughter of my wrestling coach. I had done wrestling in till last year and I still visited the gym on a weekly basis. Kennedy has a speech deficiency though I never really noticed in till someone told me. **I just treat her like an equal person. I think she likes it and its not really that hard to understand her once you get to know her, though my 'getting to know her' only took a day. I guess she just liked me?**_

_"Where's Cassidy? Is she ok?" I said knowing this was a touchy subject but still needing to know "She said…..mumble friends house" Kennedy said not razing her head "hmm" I said hugging her closer "that wasn't very nice over her ditching you for her friends." Kennedy opened her mouth to protest but I was already ahead of her "I know she dropped you off here cause she thought it'd be safer, its ok I'm not mad" I said smiling slightly I shouldn't really expect more from a 7 year old "well what do you think of day care" knowing that she'd never been in one "I like it" Kennedy said giving me her super happy smile head on **I think my heart just stopped god she's cute** "And and I get to play with everyone" she said spreading her arms wide "boys em girls" she said flashing another toothy grin._

_"Oh, who have you made friends with" I heard Mary's voice behind me I turned and said "Kennedy" as soon as I turned Kennedy buried her head in to my hair. I looked up to see a surprised face from Mary I slowly put Kennedy down hugging her once more "Now" I said trying to give her my brightest smile "Go play with those new friends you where talking about "Mk'ay" she said looking disappointed I shuffled her hair "I'll be back tomorrow 'kay? I promise" "Promise?" she said half happy "promise" I whispered then she scampered away seeming not to have a care in the world. I turned back to Mary who had a perplexed expression on her face "What's wrong?"I asked "I haven't got that kid to talk to me other than to give me her name and even that was hard to get" Mary said sighing "Oh well were old friends she my old wrestling coaches kid" I said feeling the need to explain my self Mary gave me that 'o' look and said "you better come back tomorrow" I turned watching Kennedy's head bob in and out between the other children "I will definitely"_


	3. Chapter 3

_I shivered thinking of the house I'd be forced to retuned to. I turned waving and walked decisively down the street, heart thumping. I opened the door just as the sun was setting. I ambled upstairs and flopped on to my bed, I started pulling off my clothes this was one of the bad habits that my mom had never really cured me of I wear underwear to bed, that's it nothing else It just feels more comfortable that way._

_I awoke to a quite house not that surprising, that it was already 2 in the afternoon not surprising. I hadn't slept well I knew I wouldn't without my mothers gentle snores in the next room to lull me to sleep but somehow I'd wanted that big blanket of nothingness called sleep to surround me, help me escape. I dragged my self out of bed about to pull on the old clothes from yesterday but deciding against it Kennedy would be seeing me again and it wouldn't be good to have her see me slacking off. I pulled on my dads favorite pair of sweatpants.(that's another one of my bad habits, I borrow clothes from mom and dad and I'm sure that if I had any siblings male or female I'd borrow from them to.)Next I pulled on my old bra from yesterday I was not in the mood to go hunting through my drawers I picked up a old T-shirt with a half faded logo and my favorite fleece in lined hoodie. I stomped down the stairs making as much noise as I could, nothing no complains or demands that I stop. I took a deep breath crammed my feet into my much used Asics(running shoes)grabbed the shoelace key chain and ran out the door I looked around main street kids were sprawled everywhere doing something or just sitting there dazed. I knew that feeling the feeling of hopeless denial not wanting to believe but not able to completely not-believe either. I stopped dead in my tracks staring at what use to be a out-of-business flower shop and what now was burned cindery thing in the shape of the shop I backed up not knowing why then I felt it a odd horrible tingly feeling in the back of my throat someone had died here I knew it I felt it. I turned and pulled on some kids sleeve "Who died?" I asked my voice crinkly "Some little black girl" they answered in a bored tone like it was a over used topic of conversation or something "When'd it happen?" "yesterday afternoon" I must have misted it or over looked it trying to get to the daycare. Day care…Kennedy I hurried pass the hard ware store and into the daycare almost immediately a small body flew at my legs I looked down to see Kennedy. Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying I scooped her up saying "Sorry I got here so late I accidentally slept in" "so'kay" she said smiling "Here now!" "yep and guess what I've been itching to do?" "wha?" "This!" I said tickling her with my free hand she shrieked and kicked about. I felt her stomach growl before I heard it "Ah tummy trouble. "I said nodding I patted my hoodie "I thought I had Ah! Found it." I pulled out a very squished piece of hala(jewish bread) "You no what this is?" Kennedy nodded her head "Hala" she said almost shouting "Yep, how bout u go share it with one of your friends" "okay" she said bouncing away I laughed intill I saw Mary's brother Johns face "What's the matter? Where's Mary?"_

_John was not distracted "She wouldn't eat any thing in till you came "he said "She needs you, you know."_

_I glanced at Kennedy."What? Why? I'm not that special" I said trying to reason out what was happening "She seems to think so" he said nodding over to Kennedy who was eating the hala with a bunch of other kids and staring at me. Staring at me with this big wide trusting stare. "Oh God what do I do" I said clutching my sleeves "Just stay with her I guess" John said I bit my lower lip "I know where I can take her." I said wheels turn again "Huh, wha-" I interrupted him "I'll need a day though to get prepared" I started towards Kennedy bending Way over to hug her "Kennedy I have to go now" she almost the dropped hala "I'm making a place where we stay together just the two of us isn't that nice?" "Em" she said shaking her head furiously "But" I said razing a finger "You have to be good in till I get back. That means no crying, no refusing to eat your food and you have to listen to what John and Mary have to say, Okay?" "I will" she said her small hands still clamped around my middle "Promise?" I said razing my pink finger she grabbed it with her own pinky and we chanted "A Thousand Needles Of Pain" I was kinda surprised that she still remembered that Japanese chant I'd taught her back at wrestling I guess I was 'special' in some odd way "Remember I'll be back in one day" I said as I passed John. He nodded, I started to jog my way up main street, lucky it seemed that Orc's crew had cleared out of the road and I was able too run full speed to my house. I raced in and pulled out the camper cooler from under the sink then I presided to completely empty my freezer all that was left was a few ice packs and the chicken livers I shuddered and added them to the bag I locked it and then shoved it back in the freezer then I got out my moms rarely used rug sacks then I trashed my kitchen and pantry ever thing out of every thing that was in anyway food was crammed in the five bulging rug sacks. I had to go down to the basement to get the last cooler then I filled it with every thing that hadn't expired yet in my fridge. I tried picking up one of the rug sacks and almost keeled over **God! This ways a freaking ton!** I went and grabbed the wheelbarrow almost killing my self trying to get it up the kitchen steps I put 2 rugs sacks in to the wheelbarrow and added the cooler.** This isn't going to work** I thought I replaced one of the rug sacks with the other cooler and I could get it slightly off the ground, but that's all I needed. I dashed into the dining room and pulled out the last drawer on the left in the sideboard I sighed **good its still there**. I took the key out and added It to my steadily growing key chain. I locked all the doors in the house feeling silly then pushed the wheelbarrow up the hill and though the hole in the fence. I did NOT want to run into anybody so I went the ridiculously long backyard way. My aunts house was on the very out side of what could be considered the 'nice' neiborhood. She didn't really care though she was in touching distance of the ocean and she had one of the largest backyards I'd ever seen. And in that backyard was every gardeners dream there was a huge field for potatoes and green beans. There was a small herb garden pressed against the house. There where blueberry bushes, strawberry plants, tomatoes, snow pea's, peach trees, apple trees, rutabaga and most important red cabbage. _

_It was four in the afternoon I estimated and I'd only gotten 3 rug sacks and two coolers into my aunts house. I'd put them in the basement cabinets **silly cautious I know** I thought **but better cautious that hungry.** I headed back to my house feeling it was safer somehow, and as usual when I'm nervous I when strait too the sketch pad in my room. It was a pretty big pad. I'd gotten it as a chrismas gift from my great god mother and it always helped me in times of stress. The picture started out as a background of the ocean and then grew there where three children and a man. It was a beautiful drawing definitely better than my other works the two boys had there backs to me so I could only guess at there age the girl was youngest I could tell but she had a good inch on the other two her face was a joy to draw, it was a happy lopsided face and as I drew it I began to feel the love between all the people inside the drawing it was a nice feeling but also familiar in some way I moved on to the young man he had a hand extended as if to take my hand. As I got to his face I froze I couldn't do it I couldn't image his face I sighed and put down my pencil. I turned to the clock on my nightstand and froze with surprise it was 9:30! it didn't feel like it took that much time drawing at all. My stomach however was agreeing with the clock **I'm starved, I'm glad I left food here.** I lay in my moms bed socking in the smell of her and munching on the stir fry mom had made on Tuesday. I chocked back tears and thought of what else i needed to do to make my aunt bunny's house livable for a four year old girl and my self.** I want my books of course but that'll be a little hard to manage and cloths for me and Kennedy I think aunt bunny saved some of my cloths didn't she? I hope she did…** I yawned **I better set my alarm clock. 6:30? no way 7:30? I guess I do need a shower oh whatever** "oiyasumi" I said into the dark room **what did you expect someone to answer?** i though **Ha .**_


	4. Chapter 4

_At sometime near 7:45 I finally rolled out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom. The hot water heat was still working I breathed a sigh of relief. I washed my hair and got dressed, pelted down the rest of the stir-fry. By 8:30 I had some how managed to get all of the food in to aunt bunny's basement, I had also brought moms confuter and put in on the king sized bed in 'my bedroom'. I hoped Kennedy would like one of the rooms. I felt completely bewildered __**how'd this even happen? I'm not even fourteen yet and I'm taking in a kid of my own? Jesus this is nuts.** I checked my watch 8:40 crap** I better hurry!** There was a bike in the garage just like I remembered. I pedaled around the drive way a bit to get use to the bike again it been at least over a month since I ridden one. Then going as fasts as I could I sped towards main street._

_ I slowed as I saw a most of the kids heading towards the church that I'd gone to for most of my life. Someone asked me what was going on and I turned around to find Sam Temple staring at me. I tried not to raise my eyebrows **he's asking me?** I shrugged "I'm just following everyone else." People around me started airing suspicions about what was going on "Is it aliens?" someone said **pff its more likely to be FBI or something** I thought trying not to laugh. Coates Academy students filed out of the SUVs in a orderly fashion. I heard Astrid comment about how it looked liked they'd practiced, but as soon as a young boy in a V-necked sweater stood up I couldn't concentrate it was like someone had just force fead me a bottle of tums. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, all I wanted to do was through up my guts or claw them out by force. **These people were not to be trusted they were killers! and nothing would keep them from there goal.** Suddenly I was being forced into the church by the crowed. I looked up in to the eyes of one of the stain glass Jesus and thought **please god help me! Make me strong!** Mary gave me a pleading look and I headed towards the daycares pews, Kennedy ran up to me and I gave her the biggest hug I could manage I patted the other kids heads and tried to tour the kids near me in to the pew. I sat with Kennedy on my lap trying not to puke the feelings of hatred and death coming from the Coates kids had almost doubled I looked up and caught a glimpse of another kid a tall lean kid with shaggy sandy hair and a mean smile leaning against a wall.** He kills** something in my brain told me **stay away from him, be careful, be wise** I hugged Kennedy and sneaked a glance at the others at the alter there was Sam of course with Astrid and Quinn trailing along behind looking as if he didn't belong. Little Pete was with Astrid and Albert Hillsborough the new rumored owner of McDonalds. Mary was there with Elwood Booker the most athletic 9th__ grader I'd ever seen and his girlfriend Dahra Baidoo. Orc with Howard at his elbow and Cookie were standing there glaring as usual. And then there were the Coates heads a dark haired beauty called Diana Ladris that seemed to be the girlfriend of the V-neck yellow sweater Caine Soren the shady sandy haired boy caine introduced as Drake Merwin and last of all a blonde boy that couldn't have been over 12 that Caine called Computer Jack. One second they were assigning jobs, Sam as fire chief **no suprise there**, Mary as daycare **there either**, law enforcement was split between the Drake kid and Orc **if there ever was a worse pair I've yet to see it** I thought holding back shivers. Drake and Caine gave me the creeps and apparently for good reason, I second Howard raised his voice over something the next there was a miny-quake the church rattled and then the crucifix fell. All how many feet of it came crashing down on Orcs pew there was a earth shattering silence and then Cookie cried out "Help me, help me" blood started polling on the floor around him. I swallowed, If there's one thing I absolutely can't stand its blood "Re-re" Kennedy said pulling on my sweater the silly nick name bringing me back and I was finally able to look away. I heard Caine announce that Dahra would be the new nurse for FAYZ. I took a deep breath and stood up holding Kennedy's hand "lets go" i said pulling her toward the exit. _

_People were already leaving in different groups. "Are we going to the me and you place?" Kennedy said a smile on her face "That's right I just have to tell Mary I'm taking you now" I wandered over to Mary taping her on the shoulder she flinched and turned around "Ah sorry, I just wanted to tell u that I'm taking Kennedy now" "Huh" she said giving me a puzzled stare "I'm taking Kennedy back to my house I think it'd be healthier there for her she's not use to crowds " I said explaining "I told John" "ah I think he said something like that" I looked over Mary "You need sleep" i said "I'll get to it" she said waving me away "Well" she said bending down "have fun Kennedy be good for Rebecca she can be a pain at times but she has a nice side" Kennedy waved to Mary and we walked away towards my bike it was still chained to the tree "Oh" I said stopping and turning to look at Kennedy "Can you ride on the handle bars?" she shook her head "Hmm" I said turning to look at my bike. In the end I had Kennedy sit facing me with her legs on top of mine, that way she had a little of the seat to sit on and she __could hold on to me if she wanted to. _

_She jabbered all the way to my aunts house but it didn't really bother me it was __happy chatter something that in my opinion did not get enough of lately. I walked into the house showing it to Kennedy. A heard a tummy rumble and turned to Kennedy "So what do you want to eat?" "Meat" she said flashing a smile "Okay meat it is! Oh hear while your waiting eat this" I said handing her a peach "Peachie's" she squealed biting in to the fruit "Are they your favorite?" I said while assembling the ingredients for beef stew. I had notest before left over steak in the fridge. **hmm that's odd I don't remember moving the-** "What are you doing" I looked up to see Derek Welding (from my science bio class) standing at the back door "What am I doing? What are you doing?" I said my voice marred by surprise "Why are you in my house?" he said loudly I felt Kennedy cowering behind me and my voice rose "Your house? This is my house" "No it isn't you live on magnolia crescent!" "How?" I said startled "I've seen you on my paper wrought" he said blushing "So I know you don't live here!" "This is my aunts house" I said in a hushed voice **that stopped him short** I thought glancing at him. He was standing feet apart arms crossed a frown on his face "Listen I need a place to stay with enough food that I don't need to worry about having to feed him" Derek said jerking his thumb towards the window I looked out and sure enough there was Simon (Derek's brother) picking blueberries "Same with me" I said defensively jerking my head back. When Derek saw Kennedy his eyebrows shot up to meet his hair line "Lass time I checked you didn't have a kid" he said in a quiet voice "She…I'm looking after her, Okay? The daycare was swamped as is and she's been like a little sister to me for awhile anyways" his eyebrows stayed raised "Any…anyways I'm not leaving. I've got more clam here then you do!" I shouted "Derek I finished picking the-"Simon said walking in the door "Rebecca?" he said looking surprised he looked up at Derek and then down back to me "Why's Rebecca here?" "This is my aunts house" I said looking strait at Derek "I locked the doors too how'd you get in?" "You didn't lock the windows" Derek said smiling slightly while Simon said at the same time "Your aunts house? Oh" he looked down at Kennedy and back up to me "We'll be leaving then" he said heading for the back door . Derek nonchalantly grabbed the back of his shirt stopping him "Were not going anywhere" he said still glaring at me. I looked out the window and back at Derek. I new I needed a heavy lifter my aunt had just dragooned her husband into doing all of the farm work insted of paying guys **you need help my brain** told me **but why does it have to be him?!** I thought. **Come on Rebecca get the guts just say it ask him!** I squared my shoulders "I'll let you live here but __on one condition you have to work here" I said waving to the 'garden' "to get your food and boarding, That's my deal take it or leave it" Derek glared "Why should-" he began but his brother interrupted him. Simon grabbed my hand "We'd love that" he said elbowing Derek and saying in a low voice probably only meant for Derek to hear "We'd have to do that anyway plus we need help I don't even know what half of that stuff is" Derek's lips pressed into a thin line "Do we have a deal?" I said holding out my free hand to Derek. He grunted and slapped his hand into mine. Shock rooted me to the floor **his hand!** I thought amazed even through that faint touch I could tell,** he's like 3 times more alive than his brother! how is that even possible?** Derek notseted me looking at him "Can I help you?" he said razing his eyebrows again. "You two can have the guest bed room third door on the left" I said "Mine showing me?" he said I rolled my eyes **men and there sense of direction** "Fine, this way" I lead the way picking up Kennedy "Who's the squirt?" Derek suddenly said causing my heart to jump a foot in the air "Kennedy" I said defensively trying to shield her from there line of vision "Who's is she?" he asked like he was talking to a stupid person "My old wrestling coaches kid" "And Your taking care of her all by your self because?" I looked at Kennedy and then back up at Derek wondering if I should tell him or if I was some how betraying Kennedy by saying something "She wasn't eating anything at the day care, John said it was 'cause I wasn't there. She certainly doesn't seem to have a problem with eating now" (Kennedy still had the peach clutched in her hands) "Oh" he said with unreadable emotions flashing across his face "Well here you are" I said stopping outside the guest bed room they wandered inside with me trailing behind. The guest bedroom was a nice even shade of blue, it contained two twin beds with blue and white covers "The bathroom is the next door over' I said jerking my head in the direction "Did you guys bring any clothes with you" "No clothes weren't really on our minds" "Hmm, what time is it?" "10:23"Derek looking at my wrist watch "Oh right forgot I was wearing this. Who's house should we hit first?" I said looking at both of them "Ours is closer" Derek said shrugging "Kay then we'll go there lead the way, oh no wait ill get the coolers" I ran down stairs still holding Kennedy. I had already poured all the frozen and cool products in to my aunts huge cooler thingy, it was huge, it looked kinda like a frindge on its side. I grabbed the coolers and went back up stairs. "I hope you have bags for things at your house the bags I used are still full of food." "Ah those rug sacks there yours" he said looking down at me **god he's tall is he 6'0 already?** "You must have thought the owners of this place where pretty weird." i said thinking of the rug sacks in the cabinets "Nah I had a hunch" "Huh?" "Nevermind, forget it" we walked out of the house I locked all of the doors on the way Derek seemed to think it was pretty funny "Not everyone is scio enough to climb though the window you know" "Yeah I know most people of the FAYZ would just smash the door down" I blinked "I'll add that to your duties then, guard dog" he snorted "What?" "Figures, as soon as you get someone to work for you, you start ordering them to do all the dirty work" "Hey I'm coming with you aren't I?" "Speaking of who's coming on this little adventure are you bringing the kid?" "I'm not gonna just leave her there" "how's she gonna ride with you?" "we cant ride bikes, it may take longer but we got to go the back way with the wheelbarrow" "oh" Derek's and Simon's house was a blocky two story back towards town. We pillaged the food supply until there wasn't anything left. I sent Derek back to the house with all the food while me and Simon packed clothes. I also packed all of the bathroom things I could manage. The boys might not care if the smelled bad but I did and I wanted stuff for Kennedy unfortunately it seemed that Derek and Simon lived with there dad so the selection of bathroom things were notably diminished. We carried our plunder back to the house. My house was odd I admit but they didn't have to stare **that** much. See the thing is it's a hikers loge basically with one floor and a loft but the thing they were staring at was the turret, from the street the house looks normal but in the back there's a turret. I mentally smacked my forehead** I shouldn't have brought them** once they stopped gawking we started packing my old clothes for Kennedy and my 'new' ones for me. I also took most of my parents clothes. I packed my books carefull choosing only the ones I really loved. Derek did not approve of me bring my books "What are you bringing whose for, are they gonna help you survive any longer?" My house had exactly what I wanted in the bath department though, I stocked up on soap, hair stuff and bubble bath. By the time we got back it was already 5:30 and I was starving I heard a stomach rumble and turned to smile at Derek "Hungry?" i asked "Yeah long day." he said yawning "You can say that again" Simon said from my other side. "How does beef stew sound to you?" I said taking out my key and unlocking the front door, I turned to see surprised faces on the two of them "Oh come on I'm not gonna let you two starve, besides you did work for me today didn't you?" "Thanks" Simon said brightly sitting down at the kitchen table "To tell you the truth neither of us are very good at cooking". It was very odd Simon was 14 almost a year older than me and yet he reminded me of Kennedy maybe that's why Derek watched him like a mother hawk. It was kinda nice in the kitchen me chopping up ingredients for the stew, Derek standing there watching Simon and Kennedy playing 6:30 the stew was done and served i fead kennedy giving her the largest portion i thought she could handle. Luckly she liked mike so we didnt have to fight that battle. By 7:30 it was starting to look dark but I remembered one of the things I had all ways enjoyed at this time of night "Kennedy" I called. Sometime during the night they(Simon, Derek and Kennedy) had drifted into the family room that was cattie corned from the kitchen where I was washing dishes "Kennedy I have a surprise for you" i called whiping my hands "What, what" she said bouncing up from the couch. "Come here" I picked her up and covered her eyes with one hand. "No peeking" "I wont, i wont" she said skwerming. I walked outside the screen door banging shut behind me "Where are we going?" Kennedy said "Shush, were almost there" I dropped my hand and Kennedy gasped, in front of us was the cliff to the ocean that and a bush with a billion fireflies swarming around it "Pretty" she whispered. I heard the rustlings of the bush behind me, that and a muffled gasp "Yeah" I said to Kennedy and anyone else who was listening -hint-hint- "It is pretty, that bush there with the fireflies swarming around it "i said pointing "It's a butterfly bush but apparently fireflies like it to." We stayed outside for a few more minutes breathing in the night air, then I stretched "Well I'm bushed, I'm gonna go take a bath do want one to Kennedy?" I said to the small child "Can't I take it with you?" she said with pleading eyes "o-Of course you can"i said nervously **Get a grip Rebecca! She probably takes a bath with her mom all the time**. I held out my hand and we went back to the house hand in hand "Oh" I said thinking of something "You guys can take a bath or shower too well be using the bath room in my room, that's the first door on the right." I showed Kennedy my room it was actually mine in a way, I'd stayed at my aunts for the summer for as long as I could remember so the room was shaped into my preferences. It was a pretty big room with the king bed that I had made my mom buy taking up the middle space. There was a bay window with a box seat under it and on the wall the opposite the bed there were two doors and a manly empty book case **uggh I'll fill that later** I thought . Opposite the window there was my dresser and the cork board wall that was still covered with picks of my friends, bands and animes I liked. I opened the door to the bathroom and Kennedy squealed "So big" she said spreading her arms wide and spinning in a circle "Hey slow down tiger" I said grabbing her arm "It's bath time" she laughed "You sound like mommy" her expression darkened "Mommy's s'not coming back it get me is she?" Kennedy said sniffling. I dropped to my knee's wrapping my arms around her tears pricking my eyes "I don't know sweetie, I don't know." I felt her tiny hands grab my side "I have you, em your not go'in anywhere" she said her grip tightening "I wont go anywhere with out you, I promise" I said rubbing her back wondering for the umpteenth time that day why me why'd she pick me? and wishing I could somehow take away all of this little girls unhappiness "Well" I said pulling back "Bath time!" I started the bath and routed through the sink cabinets "I thought I had some of this left!" I said pulling out a bottle of bath bubbles "Do you like bubbles Kennedy" I said razing the bottle already knowing the answer "Love em" she said with her trade mark smile making me smile in return. We had a nice fun bath that made me feel like the FAYZ had almost never happened. "So Kennedy you want to sleep in this room with me or in the room across the hall or the one next door?" I asked unsure "This one" she said jumping on the bed in a towel "let me get you some thing to wear" i said laughing. I riffled through my dresser drawers and found just what I was looking for I handed her one of my big T-shirts and like I thought it fit like a dress on her. "Mmm soft" she said hugging it to her self. I pulled out underwear add tried to decide what to do **wear clothes and not be able to sleep or don't wear clothes and have Derek or Simon see me like this.** I chose just underwear and locked the door. I snuggled under moms conifer glad that Kennedy was here with me **I dont now why but I always feel more conterble when I have some one to sleep with I think its cause I use to sleep with mom when I was little. Plus its warmer… **_


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to very load yelp of "Holy shit" I opened my eyes squinting in the light and saw Derek covering his eyes "I didn't mean see to I swear" what is he talking about? I thought sitting up "Wah don't sit up" Derek said in a strange voice "What are you yelling about?" I said looking around "Your chest" he said his face blushing red "Huh" I said looking down "Hey" I screamed pulling the blankets up as high as I could manage "Get out" I screamed again looking for weapon I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him as hard as I could. "How'd you get in here? I locked the door!" "Um" he said turning around "I came to tell you, you should probably get up. Kennedy's really hungry and Simon's trying to make her brunch" "Brunch?" I asked turning to look at the clock. 10:56 "How it? I set the alarm I know I did" "I think Kennedy turned it off she said some thing about it this morning" "Well I have to go make her food, I had home etc with your brother last year and I know what he's like in the kitchen and somehow I don't think Kennedy wants to die from food poisoning" Derek laughed "Harsh but true" he acknowledged "I'm getting dressed now, turn around and I'll kill you" I said slipping behind him to my dresser "Can I ask why you don't feel the need to wear pajamas?" he asked "There uncomfortable" I said shrugging "And I bet you don't wear much to bed either" "Well at least I wear a shirt" "Pff why? its even less necessary that me wearing one" "I'd say its pretty necessary for you" he said with a smirk "Are you implying something sir?" "Yeah you have a big set" "Ow" he said as I waked him with my jeans "That hurt!" "I didn't wrestle for three years for nothing you know" I said pulling on my jeans. I pushed him out the door "You mention what just happened to one person, One" I said emphasizing it "and ill kill you" "Okay, okay I wont tell" he said "That includes your brother" "Fine, just be nice and make breakfast ok?" "Push it and I wont make you anything" I said striding into the kitchen. He sat on the stool next to the counter "So are those real or artificially enhanced?" he asked grinning "I'll artificially enhance you if you don't shut up" I said kicking at the stool "Kennedy" I called glaring at Derek "What do you want for breakfast?" I said to her as she bounded up "Pancakes!" "Kay sweetie" I said pulling milk out of the fridge "Ah that's expir-" Derek started to say "Shush!" I said "What she doesn't know wont hurt her, besides my mom always made it this way. Kennedy" I said turning to her, I had already finished the batter "What kind of fruit do you want in your pancake? Blueberry's? Apple?" I asked "Both" she said with a smile. "Okay greedy goose" I said tickling her "Simon would you go pick some with her? Oh and what do you want in yours?" "Banana's" he said walking out holding Kennedy's hand. I turned and started cutting up a brown dotted banana and wrinkling my nose I don't really like bananas "Well there getting along well don't you think?" I said starting Simons pancake "Yeah he gets along with kids" Derek said smiling slightly "I can see why" I said chuckling "So, what do you want in yours?" "Is there something wrong with a plain pancake?" "Yes actually. Its nutritional value is questionable plus in this house you need five food groups in a meal" "I don't see any meat" he said lips twitching "That's protein its in the milk and eggs" "Veggies?" "V8, I have to get rid of it somehow" "Hmm what kinds of fruit would you suggest for pancakes?" "Do you like strawberries?" "Yeah" he admitted "Try it then go get some but don't pick any that have green in 'im" "How many should I get" he said standing up "Hmm like a hand full? On second thought fill this" I said handing him a blue/green carton "And ask your brother how many pancakes he wants" "Two" Simon said from the door "ok, can you grab some plates? Kennedy would you help Simon set the table?" "Sure" she said hopping towards me "The napkins are in the drawer to the right of the sink" I finished the pancakes, one big apple blueberry for Kennedy, two medium apple blueberries for me, two medium banana pancakes, and two large strawberries for Derek. I razed my eyebrows at the empty plate now sitting in front of him "What I have a big appetite" he said defensively "Your gonna get fat if you keep eating like that" "Am not" "Uggh I'm not fighting you over this" "I win then" he said smiling "As if" I said kicking his chair. After I did dishes Simon asked "What are we doing today?" "Inventory" "Huh?" said Simon looking confused "Well to start off we have to put away every thing we brought from the other houses and I want to look over the garden" "I'll bring the boxes upstairs" Derek said getting up from his chair "We didn't label them so check what's in them before bringing it upstairs" I said without looking up "yeah, yeah I will". By 2:30 I was done putting all of my things away and on my hands and knees in the dirt trying to decide when the rutabagas would be ready for picking two weeks, three? Urgh I don't know I wish I had paid more attention to what aunt bunny was doing in here! Ill just have to guess. I stood up brushing the dirt off my jeans and turned around bumping into Derek and almost falling over "Whoa" he said grabbing my hand and stopping my descent toward earth "Sorry I wanted to ask you if you were going to freeze dry some of this stuff?" "Yeah basically" I said righting my self "my aunt use to freeze stuff all the time so I figure I could too." "Ok then" he said he notested that he was still holding my hand and dropped it blushing furiously. its funny I thought one moment he's Mr. sexual-teaser the next he cant even hold my hand without blushing. Which one is he really? "Derek" I said looking into his face "Yeah" he said nervously "I don't know what to do, I want to go back to Kennedy's house to get all of the stuff she needs but I think I'll need her help choosing what to bring and I don't wanna have to do that to her" "I'm sure you'll be able to find the stuff she needs" he said "Hah, yeah I guess that's the best choice" I said turning "I'd better go, promise you'll look after Kennedy ok?" Derek was silent and I looked back to see a odd expression on his face "I should come with you" he said walking towards me "And what leave those to alone? Together? Just make sure she eats something while I'm gone." "You really care about her don't you?" "I told you she's like a little sister to me, every saturday for the past four years I've hung out with her. I use to be the baby sitter. I guess she feels attached to me cause I kinda razed her every Saturday for two hours for most of her life." I said scratching my head "That much huh?" "Well I was good at wrestling and it was good exercise but I did really have fast enough reflexives for it, I kinda just went with the flow." "You did it for four years? And that's all you can say?" "Hey three not four, I just went to the gym where they practice this year." I walked around the side of the house calling back "Just remember to take care of Kennedy!" Kennedy's was a block away from the gym, I remembered because they had moved in my second year of wrestling and practice was cancelled for weeks much to my delight. When I got to Kennedy's house it was locked so I climbed though the window grumbling. Stupid Derek know it all Why cant he use it for something useful. I grabbed all the things I thought Kenney would need and some of her sisters and moms clothes, her sisters for her and her moms for me. I also grabbed some of coaches stuff for Derek and Simon, Derek always seemed to think in small chunks like from month to month but I liked thinking about a year or two ahead and I knew that in a year from now Derek and probably Simon wouldn't fit into there old clothes. I got back around 4:40 and got ambushed by Kennedy upon entering the house. I made her a snack eventhough Derek said he had feed her. Then I started to clean out my aunts basement/prep room. There where stairs in the basement that lead right out into the garden. I found my aunts and grandma's recipes in a kitchen cabinet. "Weell~" I said grinning at Derek and Simon "Welcome to aunt bunny's work camp and as a repeat attendee and now owner of this camp I wish you the best of luck" "What are you talking about?" derek asked in a half amused half annoyed voice "Your work of course, your going to follow my aunt schedule to the mark though I'm changing the times, as your overseer on the job I can't be asleep and her times make that almost imposable for me" I said happily laying out my aunt's schedule, it looked like this:

6:00 Wake up and shower/get dressed

6:30 Clean equipment

7:00 Breakfast

7:30 Inspect fruit 8:00 8:00 Pick ripe fruit

8:30 Bring Fruit in and wash

9:00 Help Aunt Bunny in preserving, freezing and jarring

10:30-12:00 Clean House/lunch

2:00 Gym

4:00 Shower

4:30 Help Prepare Dinner

6:30 Dinner

7:30 Clean up

8:00 Free hour

9:30 Bed time

"Of course it'll be a bit different for us and times getting pushed back an hour" "Is that why you like sleeping so much" Derek said with a stunned face "Yeah kinda" "Did you ever get to sleep in during the summer?" Simon asked with a face almost exactly like his brothers "Well on Sundays I got to sleep until 8 and when ever grandpa did something bad I got to sleep in to" "Now I know why you were so grouchy in first period" "This is my summer schedule you numskull" I said whacking his head with the schedule I took a pen from the word bench and made some adjustments to the schedule. "There, this more like what you'll be doing" the schedule now looked like this:

7:00 Wake up and shower/get dressed

7:30 Clean equipment

8:00 Breakfast

8:30 Inspect 'Garden'

9:00 Pick ripe food

9:30 Bring in food and wash it

10:00 Preserving, freezing and jarring

11:00-12:00 Clean House/lunch

2:00 Derek OR Rebecca go in to town to get news, others free hour or more garden work.

4:30 Prepare dinner

6:30 Dinner

7:30 Clean up

8:00 Bath time

9:30 Kennedy's bed time

"I wont tell you guys when to go to bed but if you go to bed to late and feel awful the next day don't come crying to me" I said smiling "Why does it say Derek OR Rebecca, can't I go to?" Simon asked "NO" me and Derek shouted simultaneously "Why" Simon shouted back "I'm older than her" he said pointing to me "Yeah and she's not my only brother" Derek said almost growling "That's what this is about? Your just afraid I'll leave like mom" Simon shouted and Derek cringed and a guilty look crossed Simon face as Derek tarred up the back stairs "What was that all about?" I asked looking at Simon "I shouldn't have said that but.." "He made you mad I know but why'd Derek leave?" "Well…" he said scrutinizing me "I shouldn't tell you but we will be living together so I guess you should know" he said almost arguing with him-self "Ok all tell you but you cant tell anyone else ok?" he said looking me in the eyes "I wont tell besides I'm more of a inside person anyways" "Well…" Simon said his voice dropping to a whisper so I had to strain to hear it "When I was three almost four and Derek was five mom and dad got in a big fight and dad left so Derek started begging mom to go look for him and she said that it was to rainy out and then Derek said something that made her go, then an hour later dad came back but mom didn't and the next morning we found out that moms car had crashed on the freeway and mom was dead" I chocked and Simon looked at me again "Yeah it was pretty bad dad kept blaming him self and Derek was already blaming him self, and then I guess Derek told dad what he'd said to mom that night and I guess dad stopped blaming him self." "And he stared blaming Derek." I said "No" Simon said his voice rising "Not that I ever saw anyway" we lapsed into silence. I sat thinking for a few minutes then stood shaking off the glom that had surrounded me "Well" I said standing up "Those plants wont harvest them selves you know" I went out into the garden and saw Derek picking blueberries I walked up to him and his shoulders tensed like he knew I was coming "You picked a green one" I said picking it out of the carton and the most peculiar thing happened, one second the blueberry was small and a definite shade of green and then it suddenly got bigger, rounder and a pretty shade of blue just the kind of blueberry you wanted to see when picking. I chucked it as fast as I could back into the blueberry bushes and looked up to see Derek staring at me crap he saw it I opened my mouth to explain but he talked over me "Time to start dinner wouldn't you say?" he said walking back to the house did he not see it? no way I saw that look on his face he's not saying anything on purpose?! Why? I hurried into the kitchen "Well what would you guys like to eat?" "Hamburgers" Kennedy shouted "We have some meat for that, would you guys mind?" "Nah I'll make it" Derek said opening the fridge "The grills not the smoke releasing type so we can use it with out people finding out where we live" "Go make us food then oh great master of the grill" I said fake bowing. Derek grunted and well out the back "I want my rolls toasted" I said running out after him "Hai"I said handing him the rolls "Huh?" Derek said giving me a bewildered stare "It means here in Japanese Baka" "I don't know what you just said but it probably wasn't nice" Derek said turning back to the grill "I called you an idiot but what else is new? So" I said trying to edge on to the subject "What do you think of the schedule?" he turned to me embarrassed well there goes all subtile metheads I thought "Well?" "Its fine" Derek said nodding jerkily "K then who's going tomorrow "I will" Derek said his back still turned to me "Ok, I think I'll start jarring and freezing tomorrow" I said heading back to the house. "Just keep Simon busy" I heard from behind me "I will" I said razing my voice for him to hear me. "I'm making a salad and you guys are eating it." I said not looking at them and pulling open the fridge. I bit my lips thinking about how much we had how long that would last and how much the garden would probably produce. Uggh, I'll just always keep enough to feed kennedy as long as I have that much I don't care!

"Derek we have blue cheese and ranch which one do you want" I said holding them as far away from me as I could "Ranch" he said then notesting my face "What's the matter" he said unsurely "Anything that has cheese, egg or dressings make's me sick" "Then don't touch them" he said snaging the other dressing. I took a deep breath "If Kennedy likes them ill have to put up with them." "Not after you run out of them and the delivery truck isn't bringing it, you might as well get her off stuff that wont be arong for much longer now rater than later" "Think so?" I said almost wishing I could blindly follow this guy and let him make the desitions and then a thing called 'common sense for girls" slammed back into me and I thought about what he said "I'll do it slowly this month"I said desiding "I'm worried though its not good for little kids not to get protien" "Hey you have oak trees outside right? Just cram some of those down the squrits throat" "Hmm I might just do that, just remember" I said walking to the table "You gave me the idea" we finished and Derek even loosened up enough to play some harry potter scene it which he failed horribly enough to say "Whatever harry potter's for wushes anyways which made me chase him all over the den with the tv clicker. After that me and kennedy had a shower and we washed our hair. It was around 10 when kennedy finally fell asleep I disided that after what happened this morning that I probly should wear clothes so I threw on a boytanktop I read for about an hour more and then when to sleep thinking days in the FAYZ are loooong…zzzzzzz


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky it seemed that Kennedy had actually listened to me and hadn't turned of the alarm clock and I got up at 7:05 after listening to the alarm clock for five minutes. I shoved the confuter of me and got up wandering over to my dresser somehow stubbing my toe in the process. Owww that hurt! I dressed in my favorite pair of ripped jeans figuring that they were messed up enough that I wouldn't matter what I did in the garden, they really couldn't get any worse. I wore a white poke dot boy tank top and grabbed my flip flops I knew for experience that when you where in the garden you didn't really wear your shoes. I was picking green beans and since I had picked beans from over the age of three every summer the work wised by without me really thinking about it I smiled thinking of the work Derek would have to later, I always had to be the one to snap the ends off but no more! I grinned and hurried my pace. Today we were splurging and eating some of the microwaveable meals, I for once listen to Derek. "There gonna go to waste if you don't use 'em now, besides it'll be a treat for Kennedy right?" I had to admit he was right but… why does he have to be such a stupid no-it-all? It gets on my nerves! Derek was the one going into town that day and he'd probably be back shortly so I better finish this up I stood up wincing you'd think id get use to my knees killing me I brought the bags of beans back to basement and left them there tomorrow I was going to teach Simon everything I knew about freezing, jarring and packing. I when back up stairs and took a shower I was filthy. Simon had been entertaining Kennedy for me and I was grateful, I knew that being a four year old kid in this situation was probably really boring but I had taken all of my old toys from the basement and given them to her being mad at her for breaking one of my favorite toys wasn't going to help at all so I tried just ignoring that she had them. I walked back down stairs my hair still dripping. I still had to organize all the food but I think I was getting some where everything in the cabinets where shelved by date the longer I thought something would last the farther back in the cabinet it was. All of the cook books in my house, aunt bunny's house, Kennedy's house, Derek's and Simons house where now on a rack in the kitchen, the past few days I had been reading thought them and marking all of the recipes that didn't require fresh ingredients. I had also gone up to cliff top, it was only up the road from my aunts house. I'd taken the smaller containers of flower and sugar and taken the whole can of cinnamon from cliff top I felt really bad about it cause I knew that soon people would be starving hungry for anything but them I reminded my self of Kennedy she was my 1st priority and keeping her save meant keeping under raps about the garden in fact I don't think very many people knew about my aunts house hidden up in the woods near cliff top and its going to stay that way I thought I wandered in to the den and joined Simon and Kennedy they were playing on my game boys and seemed pretty happy "What'cah playin?" I asked ruffling Kennedy's hair and sitting down Indian style.

"Mario cart" Kennedy said not taking her eyes off the game "Who's winning" I said staring very hard at Simon "She is" he said with a big sigh "even when I use all the tricks of the trade" he continued with a smile, I smirked "I know, I use to play this stuff with her all the time at wrestling. She's old friends with my game boy right Kennedy?" I said looking at her "Shush" she said "I'm trying to pass this guy" was her only answer. "Hmm, Kennedy would you mind it if I did your hair?" she shrugged and I squealed making Simon wince "Yay! I'll be right back don't move" when I returned with hair necessities she had moved. I did her hair in a braid and she looked soooo cute "I'm done Kennedy" I said sliding from my knelling position to sitting "Kay" she said unresponsive "Want a snack?" I asked already knowing the answer "Yeah!" she said finally taking her eyes off the game boy "ok, will you help me make it?" "Sure she said hoping up and grabbing my hand "Simon you want some?" "What is it" he said following me into the kitchen "Ants on a log" I said "Um no thanks I'll pass" he said backing up I rolled my eyes "Its not real ants its raisins on peanut butter on celery or apple" "oh ok I'll have some then" he said sliding into his favorite seat. We were half way though eating it when Derek burst in "What's the matter Derek?" I said he took one look at me and grabbed my arm yanking me up from the table "Ow Derek what the hell" I said as he pulled me out into the hall "Simon will you look after Kennedy while I get your brother to act like a normal person" I said calling back "Ah ok" he said herding her into the den with the food. I pulled my fingers out of Derek's grasp and hised "Well what's them matter?" "Bette's dead" Derek said without emotion a gasp slid though my lips "What? How'd?" "Ork did it" "Oh" I said my voice hardening In anger, the last time I went into town I'd seen what ork and drake had been doing, anyone who did something they didn't like ended up seriously injured "That monster, what are they gonna do to him" "nothing" Derek said in a flat tone "Noth- but they have to!" "Apparently not" Derek said dropping the conversation "and there going to all the houses and marking down who's got what and how much of it there is" I ground my teeth "not in my house they aren't" Derek blinked looking surprised and I raised a eyebrow at him "people cant see this house from the road so as long as no one mentions it they won't no where here" "Um what about the drive way?" Derek said "its made out of gravel you take out the gravel fill it in with dirt and leaves and no know will no" I answered "Why don't you want people to know where here?" Derek said with a confused expression "Derek" I said pointing out the window "that garden isn't big enough to feed every kid in perdo beach and if caine knows theres food here he'll say it for the good of the people and take it all and then where will we be?" "I'll help" he said his expression hardening "none of those coat kids are getting any of our food on my watch"


End file.
